Anakin and Padme:Never Forgotten
by Onime no Jashin
Summary: Action packed and love filled at the same time. It's what any StarWars, especially Anakin or Padme, fan wants.
1. A Secret Almost Revealed

Disclaimer:The greatest movie maker ever came up with StarWars:George Lucas. I am just a REALLY big Anakin fan.Hayden is so HOT! (I only came up with this story)

**Chapter 1: A Secret Almost Revealed**

Anakin awoke with a sudden disturbance in the Force.He grabbed Padme and jumped out of the bed,calling his lightsaber to him.The door bursted open a second afterward.He felt Padme startledly awaken on his bare chest."Stay Still."He said quietly.

A battle droid came at them,it's blaster gun aimed straight for Padme.Anakin held her tighter to him and adjusted so his knees weren't fully on the ground then front flipped.He landed behind the droid and aimed to dismantle it._What was that!I could have sworn-_ No he was right!This was NO battle droid! Instead of it's head beig cut off his lightsaber struck ANOTHER lightsaber!The pressure of the other blade on his threatened for sparks to burn him._No one is as strong as I am! _It's blade came so close now it threatened to cut Padme's head off.He pushed with the help of the force;if anyone was going to get hurt it would be him.He would make sure there wasn't a scratch on her.

Padme was worried, Anakin had never had such a suprised look on his face before._What could it be?It's just a battle droid.Wait-that's it! It's NOT a battle droid!_ "Anakin..."

"I know...whatever it is it's a worthy opponent."The corner of his mouth seemed to lift then and Padme was relieved."Maybe i'll have a little fun?"

She knew his definition of 'fun' and it made her uncomfortable.Everytime he had 'fun' he put himself in danger._Oh, Annie..._"Promise you'll be okay?"

"Don't worry it's not that much of a challenge...Besides it's not Count Dooku that i'm fighting,"Anakin assured her lovingly with a hint of doom.

He was talking while deflecting the other lightsaber.Sometimes he made her so mad...but she could never stay mad at him,she loved him too much-

Anakin pulled her to his warm chest,she could feel him breathing.She took in his wonerful scent.He side-rolled and a trickle of steam from the blaster gun came from the floor far from them.

"Are you alright?"Anakin asked calmly.

Padme never understood how he could be so calm all of the time-even with the training."Yes."She replied, her voice a little shaky.

Anakin had to hold in a smile.It was funny how he could be so calm during a fight.Every one else-other than jedis-looked so helpless when he was fighting.

"Hold on tight."He instructed.His shirt twisted as she obeyed.

The enemy came in with his light saber for a mid-blow.Sparks flew from the blades,His blue mixing with the other's purple.Anakin tried a leg slash wich resulted in another shower of sparks.Just then he felt another jolt in the Force.It led his body,making his every move guided.The Force picked up a chair.As the other being was blocking the chair Anakin struck his lightsaber across it's legs.The other blocked it only enough not to get it's legs cut off.Blood oozed from the cut like a small river.It's outfit was stained red at the knee and the stain was getting bigger every second.

"Who are you!"Anakin asked suprised.

"My name isss Sssnaira."It said in a snake-like way.

_Wait a second!This is a girl i'm fighting!_ He never fought a girl this powerful.

Padme was shocked as she watched the woman bust through the window.

"Goodbye!Good luck next time ssstinking Jedi!"Snaira had laughed.

She jumped,startled, as the door busted open."What's going on!" Mace Windu asked looking down at Anakin whose shirt was off and was in her room.He had cuts on most of his body and she was in her night clothes wich were ripped at the shoulder and falling down to show the very top of her breast.

"My jedi protector felt something in the Force and came to rescue me."Padme said calmly.

"Nice work Anakin, now come with me after dressing apropriately," Mace said looking at Anakin's condition,"So we can inform the council of this unexpected...inconvenience."


	2. Assignment from the Council

**Anakin and Padme:Never Forgotten**

**Chapter 2:Assignment from the Council**

Mace Windu didn't know what to think.He had just got woken up and now all of this was happening!As he sat in his chair at the council he listened to what Anakin was saying happened.It did lead to what he saw perfectly, but something seemed suspicious.

"She was using a lightsaber!"Anakin exclaimed."She looked so much like a battle droid at first but she started fighting like a jedi!"

"Anakin,calm down and tell us how big the disturbance in the Force was."Mace ordered politely.

"It was like a ripple in the water, it started off little and got bigger."Anakin explained slowly."It felt like a tickle to me at first, then it felt like something was ripping out of my mind."He looked awkwardly toward the ground.

"What is it?"Obi-Wan asked.He had been silent until now.

"It's just- Master it didn't feel right to fight her,like there was a balance between good and evil in her."He looked up a look of shame on his face.

"Strange does this sound."Yoda said after thinking about it."Balanced may this one be,but dark side did I feel from her presence the most."

"Master Yoda, please give me a chance to prove my feelings to the council."Anakin bowed his head in respect.

Mace watched as Yoda considered Anakin's request.He had a bad feeling about this._Maybe he was supposed to feel it.Maybe it was a Sith trick._

"My permission do you have," Yoda finally answered,"But be careful you must."

"Yes Master Yoda,i'll be careful, but i've never failed before."

_He's too cocky for his own good._Mace thought shaking his head._This dosen't feel right at all._

"Oh,Anakin that's wonderful!"Padme exclaimed.

"I guess, but you know this is a dangerous mission..."Anakin said calmly.

"Yes, I know..."She looked down sadly."But it's what you really want."A light was in her eyes as she looked up."Anakin, this could be your chance to finally become a master!"

"I know, I have a feeling this is my chance."He looked down at her happily and smiled.

"You have my permission, my jedi knight, to go."She smiled back. "But you have to promise to stay alive and come back to me."

"I promise, Padme."He leaned down and kissed her.She felt his overwhelming love flow into her and knew he would try as hard as he could, just for her.He broke away and looked down.

"What's wrong?"She asked worriedly.

"I'm leaving tomorrow."He said sadly."Obi-wan is coming, but C3P0 will keep you company." He smiled at that.

"Yeah, i'm sure he won't mind complaining and talking my ears off again." She laughed.

She was happy to see him laugh with her.He hardly ever laughed or even smiled anymore.The sweet,happy little Annie that she knew back then had changed greatly since the death of his mother. _When Shmi died it was like you'd never be happy again..._

"Padme?"Anakin asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Huh?"She said as she broke out of her thoughts.

He tried to hold in a laugh and failed."I was saying I probably won't be back for a while, so what do you want to do for my last night here?"

"Hmm..." Padme thought for a moment. "How about we go to the top of the tallest tower in Coruscant?" She was excited already._Since i'm senator I don't get to go places much.At least I have Anakin..._

"That sounds wonderful."Anakin smiled then opened the door for her."There you go Senator Amidala."

Anakin was pleased at the face Padme gave him."What is it Senator?" He smiled.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?"She asked with a sigh and an angry face.

"Alot," He answered,"But you know how much I like annoying you." He took her hand and started running.

"Anakin, i'm still in my bed clothes and it's hard to run in these slippers!"padme protested.

He laughed and picked her up by putting one arm under her knees and the other behind her neck.When he lifted her she put her arms around his neck in what he knew was shock.

"That's perfect."Anakin said slyly."It just gives me a reason to have you closer to me."

Then he took off, running cautiously so they wouldn't get caught.After a long time they had finally reached the tower.Anakin held Padme's head close to his chest so no one would see her face._If they see her face they will recognize her and that will be a big mess._Using the elevator, they reached the top and he sat her down.

"The best part is I heard no one comes up here."She smiled."Now we finally have a place to be together without worrying about getting caught."

She walked over to him gracefully and looked off of the side."It's so pretty up here, and so romantic..."

"As long as we're back by sunrise we can stay here as long as we like."Anakin held Padme's waist and looked her in the eyes."No matter what happens i'll always love you Padme."

"I'll always love you too, Anakin."She said as she pulled herself close to him.

They embraced and kissed like they never could before for fear of being caught.It was even better than their wedding day! _I never thought I could ever live a moment in my life like this..._Anakin thought.

For the first time he did what a normal husband would do without fear of being caught.By her reactions Anakin could tell she had no fear now either.They shared their love together that night, but after looking out at the city another time had to leave.

Anakin had just enough time for a good sleep before the mission._When I wake up i'm going to have to leave again..._He sighed and fell asleep.


	3. A Dangerous Encounter in Space

Disclaimer: I don't own StarWars

**Anakin and Padme:Never Forgotten**

**Chapter 3:A Dangerous Encounter in Space**

Anakin watched as Padme,unseen,waved goodbye.He felt a wave of pain inside as he waved back.

"What is it Anakin?"Obi-Wan asked."I thought you wanted this."

"Yes Master, but only to prove myself to the council," He replied boredly,"I really don't want to look through the whole galaxy."

"Well, now you don't want to do something." Obi-Wan joked."I really didn't want to go into space all those times and did you help me?" He laughed. "No you didn't, so I'm not going to help you get out of this!"

"Yes Master."Anakin sighed.

Soon they were in space and Anakin had a feeling this was going to be a long trip._ Great...here comes the fun part._ He knew he wasn't going to enjoy this.

Mace Windu watched Anakin and Obi-Wan from behind the boxes in the storage room.When Anakin left the room the council disscused the situation.It seemed Yoda had the same feeling about these events as he had.They finally came to an agreement that one of the Masters should go undercover on the Jedis' mission.

The meeting had ended with Yoda saying "Be careful you must, and may the Force be with you."

_Oh,i'll be careful and when the time is right i'll help defeat another Sith._

Obi-Wan was happy to get the best of Anakin. He hardly ever won and didn't like defeat._ Expecially by you, Anakin. You do tend to rub it in my face a little too much._

"Master, what's our first destination?"Anakin asked, his voice a little impatient.

"Actually, it turns out that it's Naboo,"Obi-Wan answered calmly,"But leave all of the fighting to me because i'm the best Jedi there is!" He teased with his Anakin impersination.

"Very funny, Master."Anakin said sarcasticly.

Finally Obi-Wan saw the planet approaching. _It's about time,_ he thought sighing _I hate flying!_

He could tell Anakin was happy too, because he saw a slight smile form on his face.

Anakin was glad to revisit Naboo.It brought back some of the few good memories he had._ Padme...and all of the first battles I saw when I was a child._But it also brought back sad memories._Poor Qui-Gon...But without his death I don't know what would've happened to me...the Masters didn't believe in me...why isn't that hard to believe?_

They landed a few moments later. Six of Queen Jamillia's gaurds approached as they got out.

"Come with us," One ordered, "Queen Jamillia would like to discuss something with you."

_Well, I figured that much_...They followed them until they had reached a small room with only the Queen in it. She looked up from behind a desk and averted her eyes from the paper she was writing on.

"You may leave us now." She said to the gaurds. They quickly turned and closed the door behind themselves.

"Welcome Jedis I have talked with the Council about your mission."Jamillia said calmly. "As I told them, I encountered your little friend, Snaira, earlier." She sighed. "She tried to take over Naboo, that little snake."

Anakin almost laughed. _Snake? Well isn't that original?_ She was a snake-like thing after all.

"Anyway after awhile she finally gave up," She looked down,"Do you know about that little Senate meeting on Tatooine today?"

"No." Anakin and Obi-Wan said in unison.

"Well, Snaira said to tell you, Anakin, that she was going after Padme."Jamillia looked back up.

"What?" Anakin shouted, shocked. "Why!"

"Snaira said she heard Padme say you were her protector and decided if she made you fail at protecting her it'd get you thrown out the Jedi Temple." She sighed. "Sorry..."

After discussing more with Jamillia Anakin was happy to leave Naboo._ I've gotta get to Padme before she does! But she's already left and will probably get there first! I can't let Padme die like I did my mother!_

There was a loud crash sound at the back of the ship. The jerk of the ship felt like it was going to cut him in half with his seat belt. _What was that?_

"Some one's firing at us from behind." Obi-Wan said.

"Do you know who it is, Master?" Anakin asked.

"It looks like Count Dooku's ship."Obi-Wan answered.

Anakin felt Dooku's presence in his metal arm before Obi-Wan even spoke.

"Yes Master, it's him." He said darkly. _I'll defeat you the moment I see you Dooku. This pain is because of you._


	4. Trouble for 3 groups

Sorry it took so long. I had to think of what I was gonna right next. If anyone has any tips or suggestions please review!

**

* * *

**

**Anakin and Padme: Never Forgotten**

**Chapter 4: Trouble for 3 Groups**

Padme was tired. She had spent a whole day in the Senate room discussing what had been happening lately. The Senate had decided she should go on a secret mission. the job was to keep an eye on the Jedi while they were on their mission. _What do I do? Am I supposed to betray Anakin?_ She was to report everything she found out about the current situation. The Senate didn't seem like they trusted the Jedi with this matter. _It seems like they want something to get the Jedi in trouble with. What do I do? Well, first of all, since I'm going I'll tell Annie about that spy Mace Windu._

"Miss your plane is ready." One of her servants told her.

"Okay, I'm trusting you to look after things while I'm gone." She replied.

_Now my baby's going to be in danger because of my job..._

Her plane left with it's tracking device locked on Anakin and Obi-Wan's coordinates. _Here I go. I'm supposed to stay hidden, but I won't betray you Annie._

* * *

Anakin lay on the ground unconcious. His and Obi-Wan's plane had crashed on Mustafar, which wasn't the best of all places to be. Now they had no plane and couldn't complete their mission. They might not even survive.

After about an hour Anakin finally woke up. He couldn't see Obi-Wan anywhere. _Where is he? He wouldn't have deserted me but that means..._ He couldn't finish the thought. He would not accept that his friend might have died. _I have to find him, then get out of here. I have to see Padme again...She needs me. I have to protect her, no matter what. My life dosen't matter, but hers does. C'mon Obi-Wan, I need you help. You can't be dead._

* * *

Padme had arrived at Mustafar when she lost them. _Oh no, Annie! Please be okay. Annie..._ She had been searching for an hour. Her legs hurt, she was losing hope, and she was lost. She didn't care. She ignored the pain, fear, and anything that could make her quit looking. _I don't care if I die. I have to find you Annie! I'll look as long as I have to. Your child needs you._

* * *

Mace Windu had flown out of the ship when it had crashed. His back hit a rock hard painfully. He got up and walked for hours, finally seeing a small village. He saw that they weren't very friendly. Mace snuck through the village to a plane. He flew it as best he could with the weird controls and finally got out of there. He was sure Anakin and Obi-Wan would find their way out. They had been through worse before.

He was, however, not too happy about this. He had lost his mission. Failed. Now what was he to tell the council? There was no way he could get on a new ship Anakin and Obi-Wan got without being noticed. He headed back to Planet Naboo, seeking Jamillia's help.

* * *

Hehe. Hope you liked it. sorry it was short. Tired of typing today. Anyway please review! I really need some tips and encouragements! 


	5. Sacrafice

**Chapter 5: Sacrafice**

Padme had walked until she couldn't anymore. She fell with her face flat on red dust. Now she was covered in dirt. The dirt mixed with her sweat and made her feel sticky. She coughed out what she had inhaled of it and tried to get up. As soon as she got on her knees she fell back down. When she tried again she couldn't even get on her knees.

_I know this isn't good for the baby, but I've got to get to Annie. I have to make sure Anakin's okay...have to...get...up._

Finally she got to her feet and started walking again. She only walked for about five minutes when she saw dark shapes in the distance. _Are those people?_ After she got closer she found out they were some kind of creature. They had black cloaks with horns coming out of the hood and red eyes. That was all she could see of them though. The cloak covered the rest. She was just about to yell something to one of them when they noticed her. One started pointing and yelling in some language she had never heard. The other two ran to grab her. _Well I guess they're evil and the first one is their leader._ She ran, but as tired as she was, the creatures caught up to her.

They took her to a village. Her clothes were torn off and she was tied up. She was then chained to a table. More of the creatures came in and they started discussing something. Shortly afterwards four of them approached her. They held jars filled with spices. As they poured them out on her the scent of cinnamon, pepper, and rosemary filled her nostrils and made her dizzy. _What are they doing to me? Am I going to be their dinner? _When she saw them bring a goat in she didn't know what to think. Because of their size it took two of them to carry it, but they were bringing it toward her.

"You are Senator Padme Amidala, are you not?" The leader asked.

"I-uh..." She stuttered, suprised by the change of language.

"Good, you'll make a perfect sacrafice for our gods." It laughed wickedly.

"Sacrafice?" She asked scaredly.

The creatures cut open the goat's throat over her naked, spice covered body. They started chanting and pouring more spices on her. Then they danced in a circle around her, still chanting. The leader came toward her holding a knife. He held it up, ready to kill her.

"ANAKIN!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Anakin had walked a ways and finally found Obi-Wan. He was trying to wake him up when he heard a scream. Obi-Wan jumped, waking up. He wasn't the least bit suprised compared to Anakin. It was a female's scream that sounded very familiar. Not only that but she had screamed _his_ name. _Padme? What's she doing here? It can't be!_

"ANNIE!" She screamed again.

"PADME!" Anakin yelled, running toward the sound of the screams.

He arrived in a small, weird village. He followed the sounds to the largest building in the village and busted down the door. Shock and anger filled him as he took in the sight. Padme was nude with blood and spices on her. She was tied up and chained to a table. That wasn't the part that pissed him off though. He looked at the obvious leader who had stabbed Padme in the stomach. He had his knife raised again. Obviously Padme had put up a fight and he missed her heart.

He took out his lightsaber and activated it. Rage had overwhelmed him and all he could think about was killing every single one of the creatures. He charged and cut the heads off of the closest ones to him. He moved forward, killing every one until he had got to the leader. He raised his lightsaber, ready to chop off the vile thing's head.

* * *

Obi-Wan finally arrived at the building. Adrenaline had boosted Anakin's speed greatly. He gasped as he saw all the dead, headless bodies and the horrified looks on their faces. The smell of burned flesh was nauseating. He looked up and saw Anakin swing down his lightsaber, about to chop off the head of the last one.

"No, Anakin!" Obi-Wan yelled. "It's not the Jedi way!"

But Anakin was blinded by anger and didn't hear Obi-Wan's words. He watched, horrified as Anakin sent the creature's head flying across the room. Anakin fell to his knees with a scream, realizing what he had done.

"Anakin, you must control your anger, it's a path to the Dark side." Obi-Wan said, not knowing what would happen next. The Council didn't take these kind of things very well.

Anakin got up and activated his lightsaber once more. He cut off Padme's binds and pulled her to him in an embrace. _My feelings were right. There is something going on between them. What am i supposed to do? Disobey the council or betray a friend...a brother? I'm going to have to keep this a secret. What'll happen to Anakin if I don't? _He didn't want to find out.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Anakin asked Padme worriedly.

"Yes...oh, Annie..." She replied.

They fell into a sitting position. Anakin placed his head on Padme's breasts and she held it in her arms. He cried, letting his emotions out. _I know none of this is the Jedi way...Will Obi-Wan tell the Council? Padme...She'll lose her job...but what's really important is I almost lost her...What's she doing here anyway?_

He got a hold of himself. "Padme, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"The...the Senate sent me here...I think they're going against the Council." She answered. "Annie, the Council sent Mace Windu to spy on you."

"What?" Obi-Wan and Anakin asked in unison.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you, but..." She said.

Anakin didn't need her to finish. He knew why she disobeyed and he was pretty sure Obi-Wan did too now. _But we do alot of things that are against the 'rules' anyway, don't we?_

"Let's take a ship out of here and continue our mission." Obi-Wan said. "No one can know about this." And he started walking toward the ships.

"Obi-Wan?" Padme called.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Thank you." She said.


	6. Rintaku's Escape

**Chapter 6: Rintaku's escape**

The next planet they went to was Kashyyk. Padme was wondering if Snaira would actually be there, considering she had to get past all the Wookies.

She was still wondering about that when she felt someone grab her waist from behind. It couldn't have been Ankain or Obi-Wan because they were in front of her, so she was a little scared.

"Annie, there's-" A hand over her mouth cut her off.

* * *

"Padme?" Anakin asked, turning around. "Padme!"

A man was holding her to him. An evil smirk was on his face as he looked at the Jedi.

"Anakin Skywalker, you will pay for even challeging my Snaira!" The man said.

"Who are you?" Anakin asked in anger.

"My name is Rintaku." He answered. "We are Sith!"

Anakin raced toward Rintaku with his lightsaber raised.

"Stop." Rintaku ordered. His lightsaber was being held to Padme's throat.

Not wanting harm to come to Padme, Anakin stopped. A look of pure anger was plastered on his face.

"I'm taking Senator Amidala with me." Rintaku said. "If you want her back meet me on Tatooine."

Anakin watched in frustration as Rintaku started to board his ship.

"Annie!" Padme screamed.

"I'll get you back Padme!" He yelled as the door shut. "I promise!"


End file.
